Naruto the Fox Sage of Konoha
by Syareoo
Summary: There are an infinite number of universes out there, and they're just as many versions of Naruto as well. What makes this version of Naruto different from the others? You'll have to wait and see. Powerful Naruto who is 1/3 Uzumaki, 1/3 Namikaze and 1/3 Uchiha and motherly Fem-Kurama.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto the** **Fox Sage of Konoha**

 **I don't own or co-own Naruto, and other Element from anime or manga those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and respected creator. Based upon Characters created by Masashi Kishimoto and respected creator.**

 **The story was created by Syareoo**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood and Violence and other stuff**

 _Thoughts_

Talking

 **Demon Talk**

 _ **Demon Thoughts**_

Jutsus and techniques

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - A Sennin is born**

* * *

Konoha was once considered the strongest of all the hidden villages within the elemental nations, and for a while it was the strongest. That was until the Yondaime Hokage; Minato Namikaze himself one of the most powerful Hokage (without considering Hashirama) sacrificed his life to kill the Kyuubi no Yoko that attacked the village six years ago. It was a warm night in the leaf village, the sun was just beginning to set. The town's lights were coming up and you could still see a good amount of people going around the village doing their business.

In fact, tonight was the anniversary of the defeat of the Kyuubi no Yoko that had attacked the leaf village six years ago. Everyone seemed to be happy it was a time of peace. The wars that have plagued the elemental nations were long since forgotten, but not the hatred in pain of many that have been lost. And everyone seemed to be in a cheerful mood, except for one particular kid who was very sad and lonely.

Naruto Uzumaki was an orphan of the Kyuubi attack, he stood nearly 4 feet tall and had spiky blond hair and had the brightest blue eyes you've ever seen. And he had three whisker scars were marks on each of his cheeks, they were birthmarks. He wore a white T-shirt with an orange swirl on his back and black pants.

Despite his appearance of being a normal child Naruto was the most hated and despised being in the leaf village, he was a painful reminder of the Kyuubi attack. He was kicked out of the orphanage at the age of four and lived on the street for about a month until the Hokage's ANBU found him and took him to Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage. Hiruzen eventually became a grandfather like figure to the young Uzumaki. He gave Naruto a small apartment and an allowance to live but Naruto was constantly pursued by the villagers and verbally assaulted and sometimes beaten.

The stores kicked him out or sold him rotting merchandise or charged him twice the price. Even in the orphanage he received the same treatment as he does now. Naruto didn't have a normal childhood, as he was forced to mature faster if he wanted to survive. And because of this treatment Naruto became a highly intelligent kid that could rival a below average Nara, he became cold and calculative to everyone except Hiruzen and Teuchi the owner of Ichiraku Ramen and his daughter Ayame. The only three people who cared for Naruto's well-being and wondered if he was eating or sleeping well.

However, during his birthday's things were even worse because the villagers and a few shinobi would gather up and hunt him down like an animal. A scared kid was running through the streets of Konoha trying his damnedest to avoid the villagers and shinobi in hot pursuit.

"Die Demon!"

"Get him, we'll finish what the Yondaime started all those years ago!"

Naruto couldn't help but wonder what has he done to deserve such treatment and a harsh life? "Stop please, what did I ever do to any of you!?" Naruto cried, running as fast as he could.

"Oh, please you know very well what you did! You killed my brother and my father!" A drunk villager shouted as he threw a rock. "Where going to finish what the Yondaime started by killing you demon!" The villager roared as the other supported him.

Naruto kept running and briefly glanced back and took notice of a few of his pursuers and noticed a couple of them were Chunnin. Despite being a stamina freak, Naruto simply could not compete with the speed of a Chunin. Cursing his luck Naruto narrowly dodged a kunai which was aimed for the back of his head and turning his attention back to in front of him Naruto's eyes widened with fear.

Standing directly in front of him was a Jounin, and before Naruto could react he was close lined close lined and sent him crashing to the ground. The Jounin raised his foot before bringing it down on Naruto's small chest, causing the young blonde to cough up blood. "It's been a while demon. You managed to escape me last year, but this year will be different." The shinobi chuckled as he pulled out a kunai.

"Now let's see what should I carve out of you first?"

Naruto's eyes widened with fear, as the Jounin gained a thoughtful expression on his face as he gently tapped his finger against his chin. "Just kill the demon already. This kind of makes me feel guilty that were doing this to a kid." A Chunin yelled out.

The Jounin sent a harsh glare to the Chunin. "Have you forgotten what this is I have my foot on top of?" The Jounin growled as he applied more pressure to Naruto's chest causing the boy to cry in pain. "This is no child! This is the incarnate of the Kyuubi! The Yondaime sacrificed himself so we could finish off the demon at our leisure!" The insane Jounin roared.

' _They think I'm the Kyuubi? But why?_ ' Naruto thought as he saw the Jounin raised his hand into the air, with the kunai aimed directly for Naruto's eyes. "I'll start with your eyes demon! Without them it will be easy to get rid of you!" The man released a cackle of insane laughter. Naruto could only watch as the kunai got closer and closer, however everything seem to stop as Naruto's world went dark.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Drip..

Drip drop...

Naruto awoke in what seemed to be a sewer. There were pipes in every wall and the floor was filled with water that was around ankle-deep. He wandered through endless corridor doors wondering where the hell he was. Until he came to a long dark hallway, and for some unknown reason he felt an urge to walk down it. After walking for what seemed to be a few minutes, while in all reality it was only thirty seconds at the most. Naruto came to a large room with a giant cage, that had long thick vertical bars. The middle of the cage had a small piece of paper with the kanji for 'Seal'.

The young Uzumaki looked deep within the cage and noticed a large shape in the back, and it seemed to be alive?

"Hello there Naruto." A soft male voice made itself known from behind the six-year-old boy. Naruto jumped back in surprise and turned around and noticed a young man no older than his mid-20s leaning up against one of the walls in the sewer. But much to his surprise he saw two women around the same age staring at him while smiling.

Naruto carefully observed the three adults in front of him. The man was tall and well built, he had spiky blonde hair with two bangs that framed his face and had blue eyes. He was wearing a full body blue suit and the standard Jounin flat jacket. He was also wearing a white cape with red flames and it had the kanji for 'Yondaime Hokage'.

The first woman was slender, with a feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, beautiful long red hair reaching her waist with shoulder-length strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. She was wearing a high-collared, sleeveless tan blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress with a wristband on her left wrist and wearing standard shinobi sandals.

And the second woman had pale skin with long straight black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She was wearing a black and red short-sleeved kimono-style blouse with a dark embroidered border, held closed with a pink obi, a dark blue shorts and stockings that stopped at her thighs along with open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels.

"Y-Yondaime Hokage?" Naruto barely managed to get the words out. Was the man here to finish him off? Because he knew very well what happened six years ago, he knew that the Yondaime died to kill the Kyuubi, he was a hero.

"My name is Minato Namikaze and I am the Yondaime Hokage."

"My name is Kushina Uzumaki." The redhaired woman said in a gentle tone.

"My name is Izami Uchiha." The black-haired woman also said in a gentle tone.

"How? You're supposed to be dead? Does that mean I died to?" Naruto asked. The sound of a slap caught Naruto's attention as he saw the Yondaime Hokage nursing a bump on his head as the redhaired woman named Kushina was standing over him with a murderous aura around her.

The young black-haired woman made her way over to Naruto before kneeling in front of him, so they can see eye to eye. "No Naruto-chan you're not dead but unfortunately we are." Izami said gently. "But I believe Minato will be able to explain this a lot better than I could."

Minato nodded as he cleared his throat gaining Naruto's attention. "Naruto, what where going to do is explain everything to you so listen closely okay." Minato asked to which Naruto nodded. "We are inside your mind, this is your Mindscape, it's basically a representation of your mind in physical form understand." Minato said.

Naruto nodded. "Now to tell you the truth where your parents. All three of us." Naruto froze when he heard that. ' _No, it can't be, Jiji told me he didn't know who my parents were?_ ' Naruto thought to himself, before his eyes widened. "OI!? Wait a minute you said all three of you are my parents how is that even possible!?" Naruto yelled completely forgetting his surprise about being the son of the Yondaime Hokage.

Kushina sheepishly scratched the back of her head before chuckling. "Well you see the truth is, Izami-chan is just as much your mother as I am. You see I was unable to produce embryos' so Izami donated some of hers to me. And mine and her genetic material mixed and…" Kushina was about to continue before she realized Naruto was just a kid and she wasn't going to explain what sex was to a six-year-old.

Naruto simply nodded dumbly, unfortunately he already knew what sex was but he wasn't going to tell his parents that.

Minato sighed as he gave his son a sad look. "You're probably wondering why the villagers treat you like a monster or a demon." To which Naruto slowly nodded. "Well, there isn't any easy way to say this but six years ago when you were born we were attacked by a Masked Man." Minato said with a grim expression on his face.

"Sandaime said that I killed the Kyuubi but that is impossible. The Kyuubi is a massive chakra given form, so it can't truly die. And the only way to truly stop the Kyuubi was to seal it inside a newborn baby, I'm sorry to say this but I had to seal it in to you." Minato said with a bit of shame wondering how Naruto would react.

"What? What do you mean by sealed? Am I the Kyuubi?" The young boy asked now realizing what all the names the villagers had called him meant.

"NO!" The three adults yelled out in unison startling the young boy. "You are neither a monster nor are you the Kyuubi, you are our son. And by sealed, I mean that the Kyuubi is trapped in your gut behind those bars." Minato explained.

Kushina then turned to the cage. "Please come out Kurama-chan. I know you want to finally meet Naru-chan face-to-face." Kushina said with a sad smile. Suddenly behind the bars the large shape began to move, and then Naruto saw two glowing red eyes with black vertical slits. Naruto then took notice to the form of a Fox with tails swaying wildly. There it stood behind the cage doors the most powerful being in the world, the most powerful of the nine Bijuu the Kyuubi no Yoko, the Nine Tailed Demon Fox.

Naruto seamless jump back scared to see the beast that had attacked the village and was responsible for many deaths.

" **There's no need to fear me kit. It's nice to finally meet you Naru-kun, and my name is Kurama.** " The Kyuubi spoke in a gentle feminine but demonic voice.

"Naruto you have no reason to fear Kurama." Kushina said getting Naruto's attention. "She is the Kyuubi but she's not the demon everyone thinks she is. She's in fact a Sage Creature and the Boss Summon and leader of the Kitsune Clan." Kushina said as her, Minato, and Izami started to explain what happened on that fateful night six years ago. From when Naruto was born, to the Masked Man separating Izami and Minato and extracting and unleashing Kurama and controlling her to attack the village. Minato saved Kushina, and then Izami and Minato split up, as Izami went to hopefully calm Kurama down, while Minato went to deal with the Masked Man. Minato was successful in defeating the Masked Man and he was able to break the control that was over Kurama. Sadly, enough the night ended with the death of both his mother's and his father sacrificing himself to seal Kurama into him.

Naruto stood frozen still absorbing what had happened, everything his parents were saying. The young Uzumaki didn't know what to say it was just simply too much to take in for a six-year-old. Naruto clenched his eyes tightly clenching his fists until his knuckles turned white, he felt chakra and a lot of it building up behind his eyes. It was a strange sensation, it felt empowering, his bangs shadowed his eyes. Naruto slowly raised his head as he slowly opened his eyes revealing black irises with three red spirals resembling the Uzumaki crest originating from his red pupils.

Everyone was dead silent, Naruto had done something that was previously thought to be impossible? Why was it impossible because Naruto simultaneously awakened his Sharingan and Mangekyō Sharingan at the exact same time.

" **I guess my little gift to you on the night of your birth really did help?** "

Izami was the first to turn to Kurama. "What do you mean Kurama?" The strongest of the nine Bijuu gave a smirk. " **Right before the doctor cut Naruto's umbilical cord, I transferred some of my father's chakra into him. And it seems to have taken effect.** " Kurama said with a satisfied smile. Kushina tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Your father? Who is that exactly, because I don't remember you ever mentioning him to me?"

Kurama smiled at her former Jinchūriki. " **You never asked so I never told you. But my father was Hagoromo Otsutsuki; but you all know him as the Sage of the Six Paths. Before his death he gave me the remainder of his chakra, it wasn't much about the amount of chakra a Jounin should possess. I gave it to Naru-kun as an early birthday gift. Since the Sharingan was born from the Rinnegan, there is a good chance that Naruto could in fact awaken the Rinnegan later in his life.** " Kurama explained.

Minato nodded. "So, the chakra of the Sage of Six Paths must've jumpstarted his Sharingan and Mangekyō Sharingan. Am I correct?" To which Kurama nodded. " **I remember father telling us of the child the prophecy when I was just a kit. A boy with blond hair and blue eyes would dance among the us Bijuu and learn are names as well as befriend us. I believe the prophecy is talking about Naru-kun here, so I want to do everything in my power to help him.** " Kushina smiled at her long-time furry partner in crime.

"I'm sorry we sealed you again Kurama-chan. Perhaps Naru-chan will find a way to release you?" Kushina said to which Kurama shrugged.

"Naruto, I know this is a lot to take in, but you must be strong, and I believe in you." Minato said as he touched Naruto's stomach effectively transferring the to seal key to Naruto and opening the cage.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked slightly worried that his father was opening the cage and letting Kurama out.

"You have nothing to worry about Naruto-chan, we already told you it wasn't Kurama's fault that night. She will help you grow up and she'll be by your side to help you in your battles and provide advice. The only thing we ask of you is when you are close to your death that you release Kurama. She doesn't deserve to be trapped in a cage to be used as a weapon." Izami said.

"Will you really be my friend?" Naruto asked still a bit fearful of the Fox.

Kurama didn't answer, instead she smiled as she scooped Naruto up in one of her tails. " **Of course, I will take care of you and make you strong, so you can protect your home and friends.** " She said as she couldn't help but chuckle when Naruto hugged her tail. "So soft and warm." He said getting a chuckle from his parents and Kurama.

"Naruto tell me what do you see, doesn't your vision seem a bit different?" Izami asked as Naruto nodded. "Yeah, now that you mention it? My vision is black and white, while you're all blue and Kurama is red?" Naruto replied.

"You have the Dojutsu of the Uchiha clan, my clan. And you've awakened the legendary Mangekyō Sharingan which is unheard of. And very few have ever achieved the Mangekyō Sharingan but be warned it will not make you invincible. No matter how powerful a Kekkai Genkai and it is nothing more than a tool, and even a Kage can be defeated by a pebble if it's thrown by a master." Izami explained as Naruto nodded.

Maybe on the outside Naruto appeared oblivious and stupid, but on the inside, he was very intelligent, and he knew of both the Sharingan and Byakugan and their respective clans they came from.

"Naruto are chakra is fading." Minato said causing Naruto's eyes to widen, as his eyes flickered from red to purple then reverted to his normal blue eyes. Kushina picked up where Minato left off. "Remember Naru-chan, we love you very much and were sorry that you had to live this life and grow up without love." Kushina said, sad on how everything had turned out. They had hoped that the Sandaime would make the village see Naruto as their Hero, but they were too naive.

"Don't worry Tou-san, Kaa-san, and Kaa-chan. I got to meet the three of you after all, you all did what you needed to do to protect our home." Naruto said getting a smile from his parents as they faded away until there was nothing standing in front of him.

Kurama stared down at Naruto with a look of sadness on her face. ' _ **I hope you're watching from wherever you are, Chichi-Ue, Kushina-chan, Izami-chan, Minato-kun. I promise you that Naru-kun will be the strongest shinobi to have ever lived.**_ ' The vixen thought. " **Naru-kun I should let you know you're still being attacked on the outside. Don't worry we can always talk later, but right you now need to take care of those foolish shinobi and villagers out there.** "

Naruto took a deep breath as he turned around with a smile. "You're right Kurama-chan." Naruto said as he began to walk off in a random direction before completely stopping. Naruto turned around scratching the back of his head sheepishly as he chuckled. "Ummm… How do I get out of here?" Naruto asked as Kurama fell over.

' _ **It's almost scary how similar both Naru-kun and Kushina-chan are?**_ ' Kurama thought before glancing at her new Jinchūriki. " **Just think of leaving Naru-kun. And if you ever need to talk to me, just talk to me through your thoughts that way no one thinks you're crazy.** " Kurama explained as Naruto smiled before he faded from his Mindscape.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

The Jounin standing on top of Naruto was mere inches away from gouging out Naruto's left eye. And almost instantaneously Naruto's blue-eyes change to a black pupil with red spirals. And much to the Jounin surprise a large amount of dark red almost black energy was blocking his kunai. "What the hell is this!?" The insane man yelled in surprise. The Jounin was so surprised that he didn't have time to dodge as the dark energy impaled him through the chest throwing him away from Naruto.

Naruto noticed the dark energy floating in front of him, it almost resembled water reaching his hand out in fact it was not wet it all. No, it felt dry and warm to the touch, and yet its name represented the Water God Suijin?

Naruto then turned his attention to the other shinobi and villagers, narrowing both of his eyes. "I'll give you all one chance to leave now. If you refuse to leave I will retaliate and defend myself, I will no longer allow you to push me around." Naruto hissed as the dark red energy began to pulsate violently, showing a reflection of its creators' emotions.

The villagers didn't need to be told twice as they quickly and wisely ran away with their tails in between their legs. And the few Chunin level shinobi firmly stood their ground, ready to attack the son of their former leader. "Look at that energy!?" One Chunin pointed out.

"Yes, it's red! It must be the Kyuubi!"

"Let's kill the demon, before it gets any stronger!"

And with that the three-remaining shinobi charged forward while Kurama shook her head in disbelief. One Chunin invoke the power of the Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu [Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique], sending a barrage of kunai and shuriken at Naruto. Suijin the dark red energy floating in front of Naruto spread effectively making a barrier defending Naruto from the oncoming projectiles. And without warning the dark red energy shot forward impaling the attacker through the chest, arms, legs, and head instantly ending his life.

Naruto's eyes began to spin wildly as he compressed the dark red energy into a sphere before firing off a barrage of dark red senbon. The two Chunin didn't stand a chance as they were quickly covered in deadly needles which burrowed deep into their skin and bones killing them.

Naruto stared at the four-dead shinobi with a look of sadness as he retracted the chakra from his eyes as they reverted into their normal blue state. Naruto felt a little tipsy, the amount of chakra required to use a Mangekyō Sharingan and its abilities (or techniques) came at a hefty cost. And the young Uzumaki had only recently unlocked his chakra and had been running for the past two hours straight, and to top it all off he was only six years old. It was a miracle that he didn't die in the process of using Suijin [Water God] his Mangekyō Sharingans' unique ability.

"NARUTO-KUN!?"

Naruto heard a familiar voice call out to him, turning around to see his surrogate grandfather; Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage. A small smile appeared on Naruto's face as he began to fall forward. "Jiji…" Naruto said before fainting from chakra exhaustion. Hiruzen caught Naruto before he hit the ground, quickly picking up and cradling the boy.

Hiruzen quickly glanced at the four-dead shinobi, his shinobi I might add. "Hokage-sama what happened to them?" The Weasel mask Anbu asked as he examined the wounds on the deceased. Hiruzen stared for a moment longer before turning his attention to Naruto. "The only one who could possibly know is Naruto-kun. Hopefully I can get something out of him later right now I need to get him to the hospital." Hiruzen said as he vanished via; Shunshin no Jutsu [Body Flicker Technique].

"Kakashi-senpai, what do you make of all this?" The (whatever Yamato's) masked Anbu asked. Inu turned to his colleague and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know Tenso?" Kakashi replied as he prepared to dispose of the bodies.

* * *

 **The End**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!"""**

 **sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

 **Please review and please no hate**

 **Ja Ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto the** **Fox Sage of Konoha**

 **I don't own or co-own Naruto, and other Element from anime or manga those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and respected creator. Based upon Characters created by Masashi Kishimoto and respected creator.**

 **The story was created by Syareoo**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood and Violence and other stuff**

 _Thoughts_

Talking

 **Demon Talk**

 _ **Demon Thoughts**_

Justus and techniques

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - No longer Alone**

* * *

As Hiruzen brought Naruto to the hospital, deep within the young Uzumaki subconscious Kurama set alone in the emptiness of her Jinchūriki hosts mind. However, unlike her previous meeting with Naruto she was no longer in her Tailed Beast form but rather in her human form instead which would give any pervert a heart attack if they dared lay eyes on her. She appeared as a young woman with a voluptuous figure with long crimson red hair, which was held back in a ponytail by a traditional hair ornament, with six golden bira kanzashi and several red kanzashi. She was sporting a red kimono, a black obi, and wore an orange pelt, with gold foxes printed on it. The kimono featured a black interior and it was open at her shoulders, giving view to her enormously large breasts.

Her tails gently swayed from side to side as she was reading through a rather large red scroll. ' _ **Hmmm… That just might work, though I have to be careful, because if this succeeds those greedy elders may try to use Naru-kun?**_ ' Kurama thought as she summoned forth her pipe before taking a deep drag from it. At closer inspection of the scroll it was an exact duplicate of Naruto's Eight Trigram Seal.

A small smile appeared on her lips as she exhaled a cloud of smoke. " **While Minato may have been a genius he was also an idiot at the same time. That man had no form of common sense whatsoever, I still can't believe it took him nearly a week to put together Naru-kun's crib.** " She chuckled softly to herself before taking another hit off her pipe. " **However, I won't let Naruto down like his pathetic excuse of a Godfather Jiraiya. Kushina named me Naru-kun's Godmother and I intend to fulfill that role.** "

" **Although Hiruzen only knows me by my human form, but he has no idea what I truly am, since he's never seen me transform before.** " Kurama said while scratching the side of her head. " **I really need to stop talking to myself.** " Kurama said before closing the scroll up in sealing it back into her pocket dimension. " **Now I just have to wait for Naruto to get out of the hospital, so I can talk to him about my idea.** " Kurama said before breathing out another cloud of smoke.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Hiruzen sat in the seat next to Naruto's hospital bed as he was anxiously waiting for the young energetic blonde to wake up. His mind was filled with worry, mainly since he arrived to see four of his shinobi murdered and Naruto extremely exhausted. While he necessarily was angry at the fact that Naruto possibly could have been the perpetrator the did this, but he found it highly unlikely that a six-year-old could defeat and kill four highly trained shinobi on his own. Or possibly the worst outcome was Naruto had finally made contact with the Kyuubi which greatly worried him.

However, his answers would be answered very quickly as he heard a small groan from the hospital bed next to him. Hiruzen released his breath which he had been holding for quite a while or it only felt that way at least. As the young blonde's eyes flickered open, Hiruzen quickly scooped up the young child in a bear hug. "Naruto-kun you're alright." The old man said in a tone that was filled with warmth and happiness.

It took Naruto a few seconds to regain his bearings, but he realized he was in the arms of his beloved Jiji. "Jiji it's you." Naruto said in a somewhat cheerful but neutral tone, as he didn't know how to feel about his grandfather figure now who had basically lied to him about his parents and Kurama. But he decided not to hold it against the old man he most likely had his reasons for doing so. Hiruzen released Naruto from his bear hug before placing the boy back in his hospital bed.

"Naruto-kun I'm glad you're alright." Hiruzen said with a smile as Naruto returned the gesture with his own smile. "Jiji there's something I need to tell you but not here. I want you to take me somewhere more private." Naruto said out of the blue causing Hiruzen to go silent as he narrowed his eyes. "Really now Naruto? Why not right here?" Hiruzen asked as he watched the young blonde's eyes dart from side to side. "There may be people listening in on us and what I have to tell you is very important. I mean really important, important to the point where it could change the history of Konoha itself." This took Hiruzen by surprise he wasn't expecting anything like this as he narrowed his eyes once more before nodding. Hiruzen made a gesture as an Anbu appeared before him.

"Hebi, I want you to sign Naruto out of the hospital for me. I need to take him back to my office." Hiruzen said in a leader liketone that left no room for argument. The Anbu nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke without even uttering a single word. Hiruzen gently placed his hand on Naruto's small shoulder before they both banished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Naruto appeared in front of Hiruzen's desk as he looked at the aged Hokage who made his way around to the other side of the desk before sitting down and pulling out his pipe. Hiruzen then placed his hand on the desk as he applied a privacy seal to the room. "All right Naruto what is so important that you needed to tell me in private." Hiruzen said in a very serious tone which was shown by the lack of the kun prefix at the end of Naruto's name.

Naruto was about to speak when a familiar voice called out to him. " **Naru-kun can you hear me.** " Naruto was stunned as he had the urge to call out Kurama's name in front of Hiruzen. " **Don't speak out loud I need you to do me a favor. Do you know the Shadow Clone Jutsu?** " Naruto was stumped he had never heard of such a jutsu. ' _No, I haven't._ ' Naruto admitted.

" **No need to be sad. I'll transfer the information to you, I just need you to use my chakra instead of your own. Can you do that for me?** " She asked as Naruto mentally nodded as Kurama transferred the knowledge Naruto needed. Hiruzen was staring at Naruto beginning to get a little impatient with the young blonde. And before Hiruzen could even utter a word he noticed Naruto made a cross hand seal which was all too familiar to him.

"Naru…" Hiruzen began to say before he felt a familiar sinister chakra, a flamelike red aura surrounding Naruto's body. This caused Hiruzen to jump into action as he pulled out a suppression seal, but it was too late. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" The young blonde called out but instead of a clone appearing out of an explosion of smoke a burst of flames erupted in the form of a pillar of blue fire.

Hiruzen could feel the heat from these flames they were far hotter than any fire release he had ever seen as he noticed the walls began to melt and the furniture caught flame. The flames vanished as a familiar redhead stood before Hiruzen. Hiruzen was absolutely stunned he had thought she had died during the Kyuubi attack. "Kurama-sama is that you?" Hiruzen asked the seemingly immortal woman who hadn't aged since the first day he met her sixty something years ago.

" **Yes, Hiruzen it's me long time no see I believe the last time we met was shortly before Naru-kun's birth.** " Kurama said with a neutral expression.

"While I'm happy to see you there is something important I need to discuss with Naruto. So, if you wouldn't mind leaving…" Hiruzen's words died in his throat as he witnessed nine fox tails with a matching pair ears manifested out of Kurama. " **No, I think I'm going to stay here after all Naruto is my godson. And unlike that pathetic excuse of a student of yours Jiraiya, I'm not going to leave Naruto here alone. Even if I must turn him into a Sage Creature to free myself of this seal, I will raise him and look after him.** " Kurama said with a demonic undertone.

Naruto sat there confused. "Wait your my godmother?" Naruto asked as Kurama nodded. "And Jiji you know Kurama?" Hiruzen hesitantly nodded as he couldn't take his eyes off Kurama.

"H-How…?"

Raising a delicate eyebrow. " **How what? You're going to have to be a little more specific Saru-chan?** " Kurama replied in a somewhat sarcastic tone as Hiruzen narrowed his eyes glaring daggers at Kurama for using his nickname. "You know what I mean! Why didn't you tell any of us that you were the Kyuubi!" Hiruzen yelled as Kurama simply brushed his yelling aside as if it didn't even bother her.

" **I owe you no explanation you hairless monkey. I was the original owner and ruler over the land of fire long before Hashirama or Madara created Konoha. You see after my father Hagoromo Otsutsuki otherwise known as the Sage of Six Paths passed away me and my siblings the other Tailed Beasts decided to rule over the different lands. I got the land of fire; my brother and sister Nibi and Hachibi got the land of lightning; Yonbi and Gobi got the land of earth; Sanbi and Rokubi got the land of water; my irritating little brother Shukaku got the land of wind; and my adorable little sister Nanabi created the land of waterfalls.** " Kurama explained as she suppressed a smirk at the God smacked expression of Hiruzen and the amazed expression of Naruto.

" **And you see for nearly a thousand years the elemental nations was in a state of peace, well outside of the Uchiha and Senju always trying to kill each other. But that didn't concern me or my siblings, no what concerned us was my attempted capture by the Kumo's infamous Gold and Silver Brothers. Although it failed but they manage to steal some of** **my power and they became the first Pseudo-Jinchūriki.** " Kurama followed up before summoning her pipe, which appeared in a flicker of blue flames and quickly took a deep drag from it.

"So, what do you expect me to bow down to you just because you originally ruled over the land of fire? The land of fire is ruled by the Fire Daimyō in case you've forgotten." Hiruzen countered as Kurama snorted in amusement. " **Yeah I've noticed that simpleminded man can be swayed by a child. He has no form of common sense whatsoever, if I remember correctly you had to bribe him into making Minato the Yondaime Hokage?** " Kurama said with a smirk as she knew she had the old monkey right where she wanted him. And Hiruzen couldn't deny it either, the definition of idiot should have the image of the current Fire Daimyō posted next to it.

"Alright then can you please tell me why you attacked Konoha six years ago." Hiruzen said in an angry tone wondering why or how this kindhearted woman would ever attacked this village?

" **I didn't attack this village of my own free will.** " Kurama retorted showing how annoyed she was by the subject. Before she raised her hand and snapping her fingers Hiruzen felt the pulse of chakra flowing throughout his entire office as it began to morph. " **This should make things go a bit easier Hiruzen I'll show you exactly what happened that night. But this is not only from my point of view but also Minato, Izami and Kushina's point of view as well.** " Kurama stated.

Naruto sat there quietly as he watched the events unfold, and it went exactly how his parent's chakra memories described it. A masked Uchiha attacked his parents and managed to steal away Kushina and proceeded to brainwash Kurama and forced her to attack the village. Izami and Minato split up after saving Kushina; Minato went to confront the masked man while Izami attempted to calm Kurama. Minato was successful in defeating the masked man but ultimately sacrificed himself to seal away Kurama, but not before channeling the remainder of his chakra into Naruto's seal along with both his wife's chakra.

After the large-scale Genjutsu was done Hiruzen's office returned to its normal state. Hiruzen stared at Kurama for a moment before bowing his head. "I owe you an apology I had no idea the events of that night when so wrong." Hiruzen apologized as Kurama reached out and gently grabbing Hiruzen's chin and raising his head. " **There will be none of that. You're the Hokage you are the leader of this village you don't bow to anyone. Although I think it's about time I reclaim my throne as ruler of these lands. Although I can do that after I've trained Naru-kun and turned him into the most powerful shinobi who has ever lived.** " Kurama said before looking at Naruto and smiling.

Hiruzen couldn't help but admire the amount of love and compassion he saw in Kurama's eyes. However, there was one question that was bothering him. "Kurama-sama what do you intend to do with Naruto-kun if you don't mind me asking?" Hiruzen asked.

Kurama turned her attention to Hiruzen, there was a pregnant pause before Kurama spoke. " **It's kind of obvious what I intend to do I wish to adopt Naruto. Because we both know Jiraiya is too concerned with his spy network and any woman he sets his sights on. Plus, I don't want that kind of person around Naruto especially at his age.** " Kurama spoke with a serious expression on her face.

Naruto's eyes widened before he hopped out of his chair and began jumping up and down. "You want to be my Kaa-chan?" Naruto said with his voice filled with hope as he could barely stand still showing how excited he was. Kurama giggled into her hand she always had a soft spot for children. " **Of course, I'll be your new Kaa-chan Naru-kun.** " Kurama replied with a gentle smile as she gently patted the young Uzumaki's head.

A small grin appeared on Hiruzen's face. "So, you intend on adopting Naruto regardless of my opinion?" Hiruzen asked as Kurama nodded, Hiruzen's grin only widened. "Then there's only one thing left to do." Hiruzen said before opening the draw on his desk and pulling out a small vanilla folder. _'I honestly never thought this day would come. Today's your lucky day Naruto-kun._ ' Hiruzen thought with absolute glee for his surrogate grandson.

Kurama quickly signed all the necessary papers for Naruto's adoption, which only took several minutes. Hiruzen was looking through the papers before pulling out his stamp making it official. "So, I take it he knows who his birth parents are." Hiruzen asked the obvious stupid question since Naruto witnessed the large-scale genjutsu Kurama had cast earlier.

" **Of course, they left chakra memories within his mind and he met them prior to you bring him to the hospital,** " Kurama explained. " **And also, to inform you the ninja you found dead, Naruto didn't mean to kill them it was all self-defense.** " Kurama explained as Hiruzen gave a sigh but nodded.

"So, what do you intend on doing now?"

Kurama glanced at Naruto then back to Hiruzen. " **I want to take him on a little training trip not too long two maybe three years of the most. I just want to teach him everything I know, but I can't do that in this village since some of my techniques and abilities are very powerful and could very well destroy this village.** " Kurama explained as Hiruzen nodded.

"I don't see why not..." Hiruzen said while stroking his beard. "Although I would like him to join the Academy when he returns."

Kurama nodded. " **His dream is to become Hokage after all and I wouldn't stomp out his dreams.** " The vixen explained. Despite all the hatred, Naruto received from the villagers Kurama wasn't one to hold a grudge. The only person or people she held a grudge against would be Madara and Hashirama for obvious reasons of course.

"If that's all. Then I believe that accounts for everything Kurama-sama." Hiruzen said as Kurama nodded in agreement. The aged Hokage turned his sights on to Naruto. "Now Naruto-kun I expect you to get strong while you're outside the village. And don't give Kurama-sama a hard time." Naruto nodded.

"All right then you are both dismissed," Hiruzen announced as the new mother and son duo stood before the aged man before taking their leave.

* * *

xxxx ~X~ xxxx

Naruto had a bright smile on his face as he walked side-by-side with Kurama as she gently held his hand. Naruto was so happy that he was oblivious to all the glares and nasty comments the villagers and shinobi alike sent his way. Kurama, on the other hand, couldn't help but glare at anyone who dared to so much as glare in her Naru-kun's direction. ' _ **Those simpleminded hairless apes. If any of them lay a finger on my Naru-kun I'll incinerate them down to their very bones.**_ ' Kurama thought to herself.

"Kaa-chan?"

Naruto's small voice snapped Kurama out of her funk as she turned her attention to the small energetic blonde. " **Yes Naru-kun, what is it?** " She asked gently while smiling at her newly adopted son. "When are we going on this training trip? I'm really excited I want to learn a bunch of cool jutsu!?" Naruto exclaimed showing his excitement.

Kurama snickered at Naruto's behavior. ' _ **He reminds me of Ashura nii-kun a little too much.**_ ' Kurama thought of her brother who sadly passed away nearly a thousand years ago. " **Don't worry Naru-kun I will teach you everything I know, although I don't think I can teach you everything in a span of only three years. I'll teach you enough though and believe me when we return you'll be able to rival even a newly promoted Jounin.** " Kurama explained.

Kurama glanced at Naruto before appearing to go deep in thought. ' _ **Once were out of the village I need to fully extract myself from Naruto. I believe leaving a tails worth of power behind should nullify any harsh side effects. As long as a sufficient amount of a Tailed Beasts chakra remains in a Jinch**_ _ **ū**_ _ **riki, they**_ _ **will**_ _ **survive**_ _ **.**_ ' Kurama thought as this shadow clone body would only last so long and extracting herself in Konoha would not be a very smart idea. Even with only half of her power remaining she was still the most powerful entity in the elemental nations.

Glancing at her godson/adopted son Kurama couldn't help but mentally jot down all the things she would have to teach Naruto. ' _ **First things first chakra control, then proper taijutsu, and I'll see if he has an affiliation for genjutsu to. I must teach him about his Sharingan and Mangekyo Sharingan. Also teaching ninjutsu and if we have enough time I'll try to teach him senjutsu and youjutsu as well.**_ ' Kurama thought as a glass bottle came flying right at her and Naruto smashing in front of them.

"You thought you could get away from us demon!" A voice called out from an alleyway next to them. Naruto's body clenched up in fear while Kurama pushed him behind her.

"Come on miss get out of the way we have a demon to kill."

Three obviously drunk Chunin walked out from the alleyway as they had a slight stagger in their walk. " **I'm going to have to ask the three of you to leave before you get hurt.** " Kurama asked as kindly as possible while her ruby red eyes were filled with fear and anger.

"How can you defend that little demon he's responsible for what happened to our village!"

" **You don't know what you're talking about you filthy hairless ape. You don't even know what a demon is do you, and I highly doubt you've ever met one in person. You all should know the nine tailed Fox is no demon it's a Sage creature no different than the Toad summoning's that Jiraiya and the late Yondaime Hokage would summon.** " Kurama explained trying her hardest not to explode.

"This bitch is a demon lover! Kill her!" The Chunin roared as they charged at Kurama and Naruto. Naruto was shaking he was scared. One would think that he'd be used to this kind of treatment, but you'd be wrong. He is just a six-year-old child, who just wants attention and people to acknowledge him. And in his emotional state, his eyes turned red with three Uzumaki style spirals in his red irises.

A familiar dark red energy appeared in front of Kurama causing the three drunken shinobi to jump back in surprise. Kurama glanced back at Naruto she had felt a shift in his emotions, it appears whenever his Sharingan is active he becomes more serious, cold, calm and ruthless. "Die..." Thanks to her enhanced hearing she heard Naruto's voice which was slightly above a whisper.

The dark red energy shot forward at incredible speed Naruto's eyes are focused he was determined to end the lives of these shinobi. " **Naruto control yourself!** " Kurama said in a firm tone that left no room for argument. The dark red energy known as Suijin came to a complete stop mere inches from impaling the three Chunin.

The red energy dissipated into nothingness as Naruto's red eyes turned back to blue. Kurama turned her attention to the three Chunin as she sneered in anger. " **The lot of you get lost before a incinerate you down to you're very bones.** " She said as she raised her hand as an orb of ghostly blue flames manifested in her open palm. The three Chunin didn't need to be told twice as they quickly ran for it.

Dismissing her orb of Kitsune-bi [FoxFire] Kurama turned her attention back to Naruto who seem to be a little bit confused and a little bit disappointed. "Why did you stop me?" Naruto asked clearly confused. Kurama gave a sigh as she knelt to Naruto's level, so she could speak to him face-to-face. " **You were going to kill them, despite what they may have done or were going to do killing them is not a good thing nor is it the right thing to do. The only reason why I didn't stop you the first time was because of the situation you were in. I'm more than capable of stopping a couple of Chunin even in this currently weakened state of mine.** " Kurama explained gently.

Naruto nodded. "I'm sorry I just got so scared and upset that it felt like something snapped and like someone else was in control of me." Naruto said in a nervous tone as Kurama nodded knowing exactly what happened. " **I see. Well, I'll be sure to help you with that during our little training trip.** " Kurama said with a smile as she ruffled Naruto's hair causing the young blonde to chuckle sheepishly.

Standing up to her full height Kurama offered her hand to the young Uzumaki, who graciously took it as they continued on their way back to Naruto's apartment to gather his belongings. ' _ **I'm going to definitely help him deal with his inner darkness. Because with it running amok in his mind without me to keep it at bay, it will try to declare dominance over Naru-kun. I will be damned if I let the darker half of him take control.**_ ' She thought.

 **The End**

 **I would first like to apologize for the lack of updates as well as how short these two chapters were. I've run into quite a bad case of writer's block and no matter how hard I try I just don't seem to be able to write as much as I used to. But I'm sure I'll eventually get over it, so please be patient with me as this happens from time to time with me.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!"""**

 **sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

 **Please review and please no hate**

 **Ja Ne**


	3. Update

First of all, to let you all know this is not a chapter. Well rather it's more of an important notice to let you all know the status of the stories I'll be updating from now on. As well as the stories I'll be rewriting and the stories I will be abandoning and placing up for adoption if you want them.

 **From Shinobi God to Student** : I will be continuing without a doubt as I like this story idea and it's something different.

 **Gift from the Elemental Nations** : It will be getting a rewrite soon and they'll be a few changes here and there.

 **Legacy of a Guardian Shinobi** : I need to go back and really look through the past nine chapters and fix them. As it's kind of bad in my opinion I really must fix a few things. I will be mixing in elements from Shinju no Naruto as well, so I will most likely rewrite some of the chapters.

 **Naruto Path of the Ninja** : Nothing too big with this story I just have to cleanup the chapters fix any errors I find and all that other good stuff.

 **Naruto the Fox Sage of Konoha** : This story has a lot of promise I will be continuing it as well.

 **Rinne and Tensei** : I don't even know where to start with this story every time I reread the chapters it just makes me cringe. I don't know whether to do a rewrite or just drop the story completely. So, for the moment I'm not sure I might continue it in the future or I might just give up on it.

 **Shinju no Naruto** : This entire story is just one big mess, so I decided to add bits and parts of this story to a Legacy of a Guardian Shinobi. So, this story is 100% done and being abandoned I apologize for this ahead of time. But if anyone wants to use the story idea feel free to.

 **Shinobi, Vixen, and Darkness** : Okay I know I haven't done anything with the story in a while and I apologize for that ahead of time. But this story is getting a complete rewrite, everything about this story is being erased and rewritten. I will keep some of the stuff but most of the stuff has to go.

 **The Beast of the Cataclysm** : And the story I have rewritten more times than any other story… I will continue this one I just don't know when, I just haven't had time to rewrite chapter 6 or I might just re-upload it for all I care.

So, all in all I'm keeping most of the stories with the exception of Shinju no Naruto and possibly Rinne and Tensei. I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and are looking forward to New Year's Eve and the new year.


End file.
